An enterprise may have a variety of data having a variety of formats. This disparate data may be stored in a number of locations. For example, emails may be stored in email servers and on user desktop systems. Similarly, calendar information may be stored in a calendar server and on user desktop systems. Items (e.g., word processing files, spreadsheets, presentations, web pages) may be stored in different locations distributed throughout the enterprise. An index/search system can facilitate locating and retrieving relevant items of the enterprise.